The present invention generally relates to fabrication of electronic components and more specifically formation of dense vertical field effect transistor (VFET) structures for static random-access memory (SRAM).
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) refers to integrated circuit (IC) technology uses a combination of p-type and n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) to implement logic gates and other digital circuits. CMOS components are used in digital logic circuits such as microprocessors, microcontrollers, SRAM and the like. CMOS components are also used in analog circuits such as image sensors (or CMOS sensors), data converters and highly integrated transceivers for many types of communication systems.